memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hotel Royale (Episode)
Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] findet auf dem Planeten Theta 116 VIII Teile eines Schiffswracks. Bei genauerer Untersuchung wird festgestellt, dass es sich um das NASA-Raumschiff Charybdis handelt. Data, Riker und Worf werden auf den Planeten gebeamt und werden in einem Spielkasino gefangen. Dort finden sie die Leiche des Colonel Stephen G. Richeys, der das Kommando über die Charybdis hatte. Aus seinem Tagebuch erfahren sie, dass sie Teil des Romans Hotel Royale geworden sind. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Von einem Klingonenkreuzer erhält die Enterprise den Hinweis, dass sich im Orbit des Planeten Theta 8 seltsame Trümmerteile befinden. Als einige Teile an Bord der Enterprise gebeamt werden, stellt man fest, dass diese aus den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika stammen und ebenso die Aufschrift der NASA besitzen. Um Unklarheiten zu beseitigen, beamen Riker, Worf und Data auf den Planeten, dessen Atmosphäre sehr ungemütlich ist. Die drei finden auf dem Planeten kein Gebäude vor, sondern nur eine antike Drehtür, die im Finsteren liegt. Als das Außenteam durch die Drehtür eintritt, müssen sie feststellen, dass sie sich in einem Hotel mit dem Namen "Hotel Royale" befinden. Der Portier an der Tür hat bereits Schlüssel für die Neuankömmlinge, die über die Existenz der Lebewesen verwirrt sind, da die Sensoren keinerlei Lebensanzeichen anzeigten. Um Nachforschungen anzustellen, wollen die drei das Hotel wieder verlassen, was allerdings nicht funktioniert. Deshalb beschließen sie erst einmal, das Hotel anzusehen. Im oberen Stockwerk entdecken sie noch etwas Geheimnisvolles: die Überreste eines Menschen, der vor vielen hundert Jahren auf dem Planeten abgestürzt ist. Neben dem Toten liegt ein Buch, das den Titel "Hotel Royale" trägt. Riker vermutet einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Buch und dem Geschehen, das sich um die drei abspielt. Captain Picard versucht alles über das Buch herauszubekommen, um eine Möglichkeit zu entdecken, das Außenteam zurückzuholen. Tatsächlich erkennt er eine Chance, denn nach der Ermordung eines Hotelgastes, der sich gegen den skrupellosen Micky D behaupten wollte, soll das Hotel von Geschäftsmännern gekauft werden. Kurzerhand erspielt Data genug Geld, um nicht nur das Hotel zu kaufen, sondern auch um die Freiheit des Außenteams wieder zu erlangen. Langfassung Prolog: Zwei geheimnisvolle Rätsel [[Datei:Planet Theta 116 VIII.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise im Orbit um Theta 116 VIII.]] In Geordis Analyse zeigt sich der Planet ungastlich: eine Atmosphäre aus Stickstoff, Methan und flüssigem Neon, an der Oberfläche herrschen 219°C unter Null und es toben Ammoniaktornados mit bis zu 312m/s. Picard studiert in seinem Bereitschaftsraum Pierre de Fermats letzte Aufzeichnungen und erklärt Riker Fermats großen Satz. Der Captain besinnt sich auf Fermats große Leistung, angesichts der ihm zur Verfügung gestandenen Mittel im Vergleich zum technischen Stand im 24. Jahrhundert. Die Berichte von Trümmern bewahrheiten sich, man beamt ein Teil, das Schriftzeichen enthält, an Bord, um weitere Untersuchungen vorzunehmen. Auf der Transporterplattform gibt es eine Überraschung: das Wrackteil trägt die Flagge der USA und das Emblem der NASA. Das ist das zweite kleine Rätsel nach dem Satz von Fermat. Akt I: Kein Ort zum Urlaub machen thumb|left|Picard mag nicht glauben, was er in einer Besprechung erfährt: das Schiff soll von der Erde aus der Mitte des 21. Jahrhunderts stammen und durch eine Waffe des 24. Jahrhunderts zerstört worden sein. Aber die ganze Sache wird noch merkwürdiger, als Wesley und Geordi auf der Oberfläche von Theta VIII eine künstliche Struktur entdecken, ähnlich einem Gebäude. Es steht auf einer Insel gefrorenen Methans, mitten in einem großen Sturmgürtel, jedoch umgeben von Atemluft. thumb|Riker, Worf und Data erkunden die Oberfläche. Commander William T. Riker beruft Worf und Data in ein Außenteam, das die unbekannte Struktur erkunden soll. Doch statt des Gebäudes finden sie eine antike Drehtür, von Dunkelheit und Stille umgeben, während um sie herum der Ammoniaksturm tobt. Nach dem Passieren der Drehtür finden sie sich im Spielkasino eines Hotels in Las Vegas im Stile des späten 20. Jahrhunderts wieder. Innerhalb des Gebäudes ist keine Kommunikation zum Schiff mehr möglich, auch hat man die Transporterkoordinaten des Außenteams verloren. Während Data auf eine Rückkehr zum Schiff drängt, sieht Riker aber keine Gefahr und entschließt zu bleiben. Er checkt angemessen an der Rezeption ein und stellt sich als Mitglied der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten vor. Worf fragt den Assistenzmanager nach dem Namen dieses Ortes: Hotel Royale, auf der Erde. Akt II: Man sieht sich nur um Man sieht sich weiter im Casino um. Dabei stellt Data mit einer Tricorderanalyse fest, dass nicht einer der vielen Gäste des Hotels ein Lebenszeichen aussendet. Sie existieren wohl, sind aber weder Mensch noch Maschinen. Nebenher bahnt sich ein Drama an: der Page ist in eine gewisse Rita verliebt, die aber lieber mit dem einflußreichen Gangster Mickey D geht. Dennoch will der Page es Mickey D zeigen. Wesley und Geordi suchen weiter nach einer Möglichkeit zu kommunizieren, der Grund für die Störungen ist wohl die Atmosphäre über dem Gebiet, auch die Art der Störung ändert sich ständig. Überall gibt es Kohlenwasserstoffwirbel. Es ist noch nicht klar, ob die Störungen von einer Intelligenz herrühren. Picards Sorge um das Außenteam wird durch die Empfindungen von Deanna Troi gedämpft. Zu seinem Erstaunen sagt sie, Riker sei amüsiert. Data setzt sich zu Texas an den Blackjack-Tisch, Texas ist ein geschiedener Texaner, er besitzt einen 91er Cadillac. Hier gewinnt Data ein ums andere Spiel. Bei weiteren Rundgängen im Hotel werden den Offizieren weitere fatale Umstände klar: Das Verlassen des Hotels durch die Vordertür ist nicht möglich, von anderen Gästen werden sie ignoriert. Der Beschuss einer Wand mit dem Phaser zeigt keine Wirkung und es gibt keinen weiteren Ausgang. Die Situation wird immer rätselhafter. Akt III: Eine künstliche Welt Deanna spürt nun auch die veränderte Lage auf dem Planeten, denn Riker ist jetzt ziemlich angespannt, er fühlt sich wie in eine Falle gegangen. Inzwischen hat sich der Page bewaffnet, um Mickey D umzulegen und Rita für sich gewinnen zu können. thumb|left|Die Menschen im Hotel sind nur hohle Charaktere. Endlich ist wieder Kommunikation möglich, Riker erklärt seine Lage. Sie ist nicht bedrohlich, aber beunruhigend. In einem der Hotelzimmer findet man einen außergewöhnlich gut erhaltenen männlichen humanoiden Leichnam, nachdem Data Teile von menschlicher DNA gescannt hatte. Die vollkommen sterile Umgebung hat eine Verwesung verhindert, die Person ist seit 283 Jahren tot. Der fremde Tote bekommt schnell eine Identität: im Schrank finden sie eine Uniform. Das Abzeichen ist amerikanisch und trägt 52 Sterne, aus der Zeit 2033 - 2079 – das entspricht der historischen Einordnung der Trümmer. Es handelt sich um Colonel Stephen G. Richey, der mit dem NASA-Raumschiff Charybdis am 23.7.2037 von der Erde gestartet ist. Es war der dritte Versuch, das Sol-System zu verlassen, die Charybdis war von da an verschollen. Im Colonel Richeys Nachtschrank findet Worf zwei Bücher: das Tagebuch des Kommandanten und den Roman Hotel Royale von Todd Mathews. Data gibt eine Zusammenfassung des Romans: Es ist die Geschichte einer Gruppe zwanghafter Spieler, gefangen in einem Netz aus Verbrechen, Korruption und Intrigen. Unter anderem geht es um einen Gangster namens Mickey D, der als Höhepunkt des Romans die Absicht hat, den Hotelpagen kaltblütig zu ermorden. Dann gibt es da noch einen älteren Mann, der den Plan fasst, den Ehemann einer jüngeren Frau umzubringen. Die junge Frau verliert am Spieltisch ihr Erbe und… All das scheint im Gebäude zu geschehen. Der Tagebucheintrag des Colonels berichtet von einer Vergiftung der Mannschaft durch fremde Wesen. Er hat als einziger überlebt, aus Schuldgefühl schufen ihm die Wesen anhand des Romans eine Welt, die sich für Richey als eine Hölle erweisen sollte. So starb er nach 38 Jahren in sehnlichster Erwartung des Todes. Das ist der Grund für die Existenz des Gebäudes. Akt IV: Unlösbar? An Bord der Enterprise diskutiert man Rettungsmöglichkeiten. Picard ruft aus dem Schiffscomputer den Roman Hotel Royale auf. Hier sucht er die Lösung des Rätsels. Auf Theta VIII recherchiert das Außenteam weiter. Der Page wird jetzt entschlossener, denn Rita hat ihn weinend angerufen. In diesem Moment betritt Mickey D das Haus und erschießt den Pagen. Picard ist davon keineswegs überrascht, denn es steht auf Seite 244 des Romans. Weiter liest er, das Hotel würde an ausländische Investoren für 12,5 Millionen $ verkauft. Das ist des Rätsels Lösung: Riker muss den Laden kaufen. Akt V: Freikaufen! Dazu muss Data das nötige Geld beim Würfeln erspielen. Der Plan geht auf: Sie gewinnen auch das letzte Spiel und haben nun genug Geld, um das Hotel zu kaufen. Damit geht der Roman zu Ende, das Außenteam kann das Gebäude nun auch verlassen und wird auf die Enterprise gebeamt. Wieder an Bord spekulieren Riker und Picard über die Geschehnisse vor vielen Jahren. Wie den großen Satz von Fermat wird man dieses Rätsel wohl nie lösen können. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Die Episode wurde ursprünglich von Tracy Tormé geschrieben. Auf Anweisung der Produzenten musste er die Geschichte allerdings umschreiben. Da er mit dem Resultat unzufrieden war, entschied er, das Pseudonym Keith Mills zu verwenden. Im Vorspann der deutschen Fassung wird als Titel Hotel Royal (ohne e am Ende) angegeben. In der Realität wurde Fermats großer Satz 1993, vier Jahre nach dem Dreh der Episode, von dem britischen Mathematiker Andrew John Wiles auf eine sehr komplizierte Art und Weise bewiesen. Wenn Fermat wirklich einen Beweis hatte, was bezweifelt werden kann, dann wird es vermutlich nicht dieser gewesen sein, womit die Frage tatsächlich, wie Picard sagt, offen bliebe, was auch die 1995 gedrehte Episode nachträglich andeutet. Filmfehler Allgemein Zeitindex 00:30: Als LaForge die Atmosphäre des Planeten beschreibt, gibt er die Temperatur (im englischen Original) mit "Minus 291 Degrees Celsius" an. Das läge unter dem absoluten physikalisch möglichen Nullpunkt von -273,15 °C. Bei der deutschen Übersetzung wurde der Fehler behoben: Hier spricht Geordi von "Minus 219 Grad Celsius". Zeitindex 23:20: Als Worf, Riker und Data in den Fahrstuhl steigen, sieht man, dass der Teppichboden ohne Unterbrechung unter der Türe hindurchgeht. Der Fahrstuhl kann so nicht funktionieren. Synchronisationsfehler Die deutsche Synchronisation ist zu Beginn der Episode etwas ungenau - Data sagt, die Stürme seien wenige Kilometer entfernt, woraufhin Riker bei seiner Meldung von wenigen hundert Metern spricht. Im englischen Original hingegen spricht Data von "less than a kilometer", womit Rikers Aussage mehr Sinn ergibt. Als Data, Worf und Riker Colonel Richeys finden sagt Data, dass die Leiche eindeutig humanoid sei, während im englischen Original human, also menschlich gesagt wird. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Royale (episode) es:The Royale fr:The Royale (épisode) it:Hotel Royale (episodio) ja:ホテル・ロイヤルの謎（エピソード） nl:The Royale Kategorie:Episode (TNG)